


叔侄

by YoriYozora



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 04:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoriYozora/pseuds/YoriYozora
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung





	叔侄

叔侄  
年下

“你比我想象中还要弱，绑着我是怕我跑么？”朴珍荣转头，对着林在范露出一个意味深长的微笑，仿佛在挑逗他。

“啧，闭上你的嘴”林在范成功被他激怒了，给了他的臀部一个巴掌看着他的臀侧泛起一阵肉浪，然后插了一根手指进去。

“嘶…小小年纪这么流氓…嗯～你就这样对待你叔叔的吗？”朴珍荣忍着吟呻声笑着说。

“我爸大你十五年，你只是大我八年，我叫你哥还差不多”林在范说完，又加了一只手指。

朴珍荣没说话，只是无奈地摇了摇头，任由那个叛逆的男孩随便玩弄。

等扩张到差不多后，男孩在对方毫无防备下直接握着根慢慢cha进去，吓得朴珍荣抖了一下，想往前爬。

“不…不是…你连啊…润…润滑剂都不…不涂的吗…”朴珍荣有点害怕地问。尽管他平时各种宠着他的侄子，面对这样的事他还是有点害怕的。

“你怕啊…那行吧，你帮我”

林在范解开了手扣，把男人翻回来后，又锁上他的手。之后，他双腿跪在朴珍荣的旁边，rou棒就在朴珍荣嘴边，男人没有其他的选择，便把东西含在嘴里。

朴珍荣第一次口交，平时也没怎么看片，唯一留意到的一次还是刷网看到的广告，所以技术不算得上太好，但那笨拙的技术还是成功让林在范爽到了。

男孩抓着朴珍荣的头发，逼着他深喉。男人看到他享受的样子，露出了微笑，尽管再不舒服也继续下去，因为他很喜欢林在范这个因为他而很享受的状态。直到林在范快射的时候，他才把东西拿了出来。

“你平时是不是有和别的男人做爱！”林在范纯粹调侃朴珍荣，顺便给他的桃一个巴掌。

“你猜？”朴珍荣已经看透了他的想法，但想玩弄一下他，把对方激怒，而且他成功了。

“啧！你敢和其他男人做试试！”

林在范把朴珍荣两只脚放到自己的肩膀后，把东西cha了进去。他没有给对方时间适应，一上来就用九浅一深的状态抽cha，把男人爽的不断送出交响乐一般的吟呻声。

“啊…好棒嗯…太…太快了唔！”朴珍荣爽的流下了眼泪，话也说不清。

林在范狠狠吻了上去，手上在解开朴珍荣的手扣。认真一句，朴珍荣很喜欢这种粗暴的吻，这让他觉得林在范的这种占有欲有点好笑，也显的他有点幼稚。

男孩疯狂抽cha着，没过多久，朴珍荣就经历了第一次高潮。不过身后的人没有管他是不是在不适应期，没有减下速度，反而一只手搂着他的腰，一只手在玩弄男人的rou棒。

“不…不…等…啊…等一下…嗯…我不行了…嗯哈…”朴珍荣的哀求断断续续，更加激起身后的人的欺负欲。

“这是你不等我一起射的后果”林在范说完，狠狠地撞了一下敏感点，成功逼出朴珍荣更大声的吟呻。

朴珍荣也没再说下去，只是无奈地笑了笑，纵容他的侄子。没过多久，朴珍荣的后穴再次缩进，这次林在范明白了这是男人快要射的迹象，便更加加快速度，手里的速度也加快了，很快就一起高潮了。

～～～

清理完后，朴珍荣准备睡觉，却听到了旁边有呜咽声，转身一看，发现了刚刚把自己狠狠欺负了的男孩居然在哭，立刻把他抱到怀里。

“怎么哭了嘛？刚刚还不是很霸气的吗？嗯？”朴珍荣温柔地问道。

“我只想你只是属于我一个人的…我不想你和其他人在一起呜…”林在范强忍眼泪说道。

朴珍荣一听，想起来刚刚的调戏，有种哭笑不得的感觉。

“傻瓜，我和其他人在一起还会满足你这个小流氓的要求吗？”朴珍荣笑了笑说。

“那你答应我，只能和我在一起”林在范趴在朴珍荣身上说道。

“好好好…快睡吧”


End file.
